Mi pequeño amigo, no sabes cuánto te amo
by Nannethy
Summary: Sunset ha sido invitada a la gran gala por la mismísima princesa Celestia y descubre una parte que no conocía de Twilight, mientras tanto Spike y Stalight sienten curiosidad acerca de una extraña planta, todos se sorprenderán cuando sepan que las historias están relacionadas. Una conmovedora historia sobre Twilight y Spike, de cuando eran pequeños.
1. La gran gala del galope

Hola a todas y a todos, esta es mi primer historia, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndola.

El día era perfecto, Twilight lo había estado esperando por mucho tiempo y no era para menos que estuviese emocionada, finalmente sus amigas, las de este mundo iban a conocer a Sunset y a pesar de toda la emoción, no podía evitar sentirse un poco nerviosa sobre este hecho.

-¿Estás lista?- escribió la pony en su diario, aquél que le permitía comunicarse con su amiga, la que tiene el cabello con los colores del sol.

-Supongo que sí, las chicas me ayudaron a prepararme para la gala pero aún me siento nerviosa- Twilight sólo podía imaginarse la escena de sus amigas humanas compartiendo el tiempo juntas y esto hizo que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro, de repente el diario vibró y brilló de nuevo así que ella se dispuso a leer lo que Sunset había escrito en él

-¿Crees que- Hubo una pausa antes de que apareciera la siguiente parte del mensaje

-ya sabes, que a ella- Twilight sabía que la pregunta se refería a Celestia y sabía también, lo nerviosa que debía encontrarse Sunset, en parte, por no haber visto a su antigua mentora en tanto tiempo pero sobre todo, por haber intentado utilizar la magia para el mal

-…le alegre verme?- Escribió Sunset, podía notarse que su mano había temblado mientras lo hacía pues su caligrafía lo demostraba, Twilight pensó un momento en la pregunta y procedió a responderla

-Sunset, sabes bien como yo que la princesa Celestia te tiene gran aprecio, no dejes que tus temores se apoderen de ti, recuerda que fue la misma princesa Celestia la que te invitó a la gala, además, estaré a tu lado en todo momento por si me necesitas, eres mi amiga y eso no va a cambiar pase lo que pase- Las palabras de Twilight tranquilizaron un poco a Sunset quien continuó leyendo:

-Estoy muy emocionada de que por fin conozcas a mis amigas, bueno, ya las conoces, me refiero a las de este mundo-Twilight no tuvo certeza de cómo expresarse y no le pareció correcto escribirle a Sunset "Las versiones pony de nuestras amigas" pues a pesar de su parecido, eran diferentes, tanto como ella lo era de la Twilight del mundo humano, finalmente escribió:

-Sabes a qué me refiero- Sunset no pudo evitar reírse sabiendo a qué se refería la princesa de la amistad

-Diles que las extraño muchísimo- terminó Twilight de escribir y Sunset pasó el mensaje para luego de despedirse de sus amigas, disponerse a entrar en el espejo.

Al cruzar, se encontró de frente con Starlight Glimmer quien la saludó como si no se hubieran visto en años luego del incidente del espejo mágico.

-¡Sunset!¡Que alegría verte!- Sunset se sintió extraña con su cuerpo pony a pesar de haber nacido con él, pero recordando su última visita se paró en sus cuatro cascos y se acomodó el vestido con su magia de unicornio

–¡Starlight! ¿Cómo han estado las cosas?, Twilight me dijo que te habías graduado- dijo Sunset, Starlight se sonrojó y puso su casco por detrás de su cabeza

–Si…fue una sorpresa para mí también, pero me siento feliz de poder seguir aquí con Twilight y todos los ponys en Ponyville, supongo que me he acostumbrado a estar rodeada de caras amables- a Sunset le sorprendió que Starlight estuviera menos renuente a hacer amigos lo que le alegró mucho pero justo ahora, tenía muchas ganas de ver a su otra amiga, aquella que la había salvado de la oscuridad y le había otorgado la generosa oportunidad de conocer a su valiosas amigas humanas, esas que hace un momento le habían deseado de todo corazón que tuviera mucha suerte

–Y… Starlight, dime ¿Dónde está Twilight?- le preguntó a la pony y esta le respondió con una sonrisa

-Sígueme- las dos salieron de la habitación dejando atrás el portal hacia Canterlot High.

-No Spike, estoy segura que esta gala no resultará como la anterior- Se escuchaba una voz tierna y tranquilizadora con un toque burlón cuando las dos ponys se acercaron a una gran puerta

–Como tú digas Twilight- Dijo Spike en un tono molesto –Será mejor que riegues aquella planta en mi habitación antes de irnos Spike

-Dijo la pony color lila, por lo que el dragón levantó una regadera que llevaba en la mano y se dispuso a hacerlo

-¡Estoy en eso! Twi-La pony sonrió al ver a su pequeño dragón salir de la habitación a toda prisa y recordó darle una última instrucción

-¡Ah! y Spike- pero fue interrumpida por el dragoncito

–Ya sé, ya sé, tomaré cuidadosamente unas cuantas hojas y te las traeré, en serio Twilight, no sé porque siempre cargas esas hojas contigo o porqué tienes esa fea planta en tu habitación, ni siquiera es decorativa, la pones sobre el estante más alto donde no le da el sol y nadie la ve allí

-la pony sonrió y contestó– Eso no importa Spike, es muy importante para mí y puede que no lo sepas pero también es importante para ti- El dragoncito puso una cara de confusión dejando salir un

-¿Uh?- pero en ese momento entraron Sunset y Starlight por la puerta así que cualquier pregunta que hubiese surgido se perdió en la mente de Spike

–Hola Sunset- dijo Spike con una enorme sonrisa y un tono alegre

-Hola pequeño Spike… wow, había olvidado que eras un dragón- Spike sonrió aún más

-Sip, y el asistente número uno de Twilight pero ahora tengo una misión, si me disculpas…- Sunset asintió con la cabeza y Spike salió apresurado a cumplir con su recado, Starlight sintió curiosidad y lo siguió.

-¡Sunset!- dijo Twilight completamente emocionada lazándose a abrazar a su amiga quien la recibió con los brazos abiertos

–Oh Twilight, sé que nos escribimos pero de alguna manera te extrañaba mucho- Terminaron de abrazarse y Twilight contestó

–Tienes razón, escribirnos no es lo mismo que vernos en persona ¿Cómo está todo en la escuela?- Sunset se sentía cálida por dentro, el sólo ver a Starlight, Spike y a Twilight habían aliviado su corazón lo suficiente para sentir felicidad durante todo el día, ya no le importaban tanto sus preocupaciones, sin embargo, notó que desde que cruzó el portal no se sacaba la idea de contarle a sus amigas humanas todos lo que había hecho y haría en Equestria lo que demostraba lo unida que estaba a ellas ahora

–Ya sabes, la vida es bastante tranquila allí aunque sigo investigando cómo la magia de Equestria llegó a ese mundo y sus efectos sobre nuestras amigas… debemos prepararnos para cualquier eventualidad…-Twilight miró el rostro de Sunset que llevaba un poco de preocupación y puso su casco en el hombro de la unicornio

–No te preocupes, sé que conseguirás solucionar ese acertijo, confío en ti– Ambas se miraron e intercambiaron sonrisas mostrando apoyo mutuo.

En la habitación de Twilight se encontraba un dragoncito regando una planta rojiza pequeña y bastante fea a su parecer y se preguntó qué tenía de especial esa planta, su amiga pony siempre la llevaba a cualquier lugar donde viviera y le pedía que cortara unas hojas cada vez que salían pero nunca antes le había llamado tanto la atención saber el proceder de dicha planta, subido en una escalera, Spike cortó las hojas como se le había pedido y las puso en la regadera que llevaba mientras bajaba, pero hizo un mal movimiento y resbaló

-¡Oh no!- dijo el dragoncito esperando el momento en que se estrellaría en el piso, eso iba a doler -¿Uh?- Abrió los ojos y se encontró flotando, rodeado por un aura mágica, magia de unicornio

–Cuidado Spike- dijo Starlight aliviada por haberlo seguido, bajándolo delicadamente y poniéndolo sobre sus pies en el suelo

-¿Esas son las hojas que Twilight te pidió que llevarás?¿Para qué sirven?- Spike nunca había pensado en que tuvieran algún uso pero ahora eran dos los que tenían curiosidad acerca del origen de la planta

–No lo sé Starlight, Twilight sólo dijo que eran importantes- en ese momento los dos escucharon ruidos provenientes de la entrada y supieron de inmediato de quienes se trataban así que salieron a recibirlas, eran Applejack, Pinkie, Rarity

-Oh, la hermosa Rarity- pensó Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow y por supuesto, la mejor amiga de Starlight, Trixie

-Es tu primer gala del galope ¿Verdad caramelo?- preguntó Applejack a Starlight con su acento campirano

-La de Trixie también si quieres saberlo- dijo la unicornio azul a lo que Applejack sonrió y giró los ojos hacia arriba, Rarity por su parte no se veía tan emocionada

–Yo no me haría muchas ilusiones si fuera tú querida, las últimas veces las cosas se han puesto un poco… fuera de lo esperado- Starlight sonrió tímidamente ante las palabras de Rarity

–Si, eso me contó Twilight pero no puedo evitar estar emocionada porque estaré con todas mis amigas- la pony se sonrojó mientras pasaba un casco por detrás de su cabeza

-Awwww- todas dijeron al unísono cuando de pronto escucharon a Twilight hablar

–Veo que llegaron temprano, las estábamos esperando chicas- miró con ternura a sus amigas y a su antigua alumna

-¡¿Y cómo no hacerlo?!- dijo Rainbow Dash

– Lo que Rainbow intenta decir, es que todas estamos muy emocionadas de conocer a tu amiga Sunset- dijo con voz suave y amable Fluttershy, por su parte Pinkie vio a Sunset parada junto a Twilight y comenzó a revolotear cerca de ella

-¡Uh!, ¡uh! ¿Conocerla?¿Cómo olvidarla? ¡Es ella! La-pony-que-se-robó-tu-corona-para-tratar-de-conquistar-Equestria-lo-que-hizo-a-nuestra-Twilight-viajar-a-otra-dimensión-sin-saber-lo-que-le-esperaba-por-lo-que-todas-estábamos-muy-preocupadas-y-luego-se-convirtió-en-su-amiga, ahora-le-escribe-todos-los-días-por-ese-diario-raro-suyo ¿Verdad?¿Verdad? es-un-placer-conocerte-o-volverte-a-conocer-o-uup- Applejack puso un casco sobre la boca de Pinkie para callarla y le dirigió la palabra a Sunset

–Lo que queremos decir, es que es todo un placer finalmente conocer a la Sunset de la que Twilight nos ha estado hablando tanto, esa que es una buena amiga- todas asintieron y Sunset se sonrojó, a pesar de encontrarse lejos del mundo humano, al que ahora consideraba su hogar, se sentía en casa

-Gracias a todas pero me siento en la obligación de ofrecerles una disculpa por lo que sucedió aquella vez ¿Creen que podrían perdonarme?- Rarity tomó un arreglo que llevaba con su magia y se lo puso a Sunset en la melena

-Hablo por todas querida cuando digo que eso quedó en el pasado y por cierto, debo decir que llevas un hermoso vestido- Sunset respondió sin pensarlo

–Si, gracias, Rarity lo hizo para mí- todas las ponys se miraron unas a otras confundidas y Sunset cayó en cuenta pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Twilight aclaró con una risita

-Se refiere a la Rarity del otro mundo- todas sonrieron y dejaron salir un -Aaaah- mostrando señal de entender la situación y se rieron, excepto Trixie

–Trixie no entiende de lo que están hablando– entonces Starlight sonrió y prometió explicarle después, el asunto, en ese momento Sunset la miró y le habló

-Tu debes ser…- dijo Sunset dirigiéndose a la pony con la Cutie Mark en forma de luna con una varita cruzada

-¡La gran y poderosa Trixie!- respondió la pony, entonces Twilight y Sunset no pudieron evitar mirarse y reírse a carcajadas

-Algunas cosas no cambian- dijo Sunset riéndose más por la cara de confusión de Trixie, un poco más tarde, estaban todas listas y en camino a Canterlot, no antes de que la princesa de la amistad guardara cuidadosamente las hojas en un pequeño sobre hechizado para que se mantuvieran frescas y las guardó, despertando el interés de Spike y de Starlight de nuevo.

Aproximándose al castillo, Sunset recordó toda su ansiedad y las preocupaciones que la consumían, de repente, comenzó a tener un ataque de pánico, Twilight viendo esto inmediatamente le mostró el truco que Cadence le había enseñado para esas situaciones

-Respira y déjalo ir- dijo Twilight mientras le mostraba con su casco cómo hacerlo

–¡Vaya!- dijo Rainbow –Por primera vez no es a Twilight a la que tenemos que calmar de un ataque de pánico- Todas se rieron y finalmente llegaron a la puerta donde se encontraba Celestia, probablemente esperando por Twilight y sus amigas pero sobre todo, por Sunset

–Uhmm… Yo... Ehmm- tartamudeó Sunset al encontrarse en presencia de la pony con el aura de magnificencia que suele tener la realeza, de un momento para otro, sintió un ala que la arrastró y la acercó a Celestia quien le dio un abrazo, Sunset y la princesa dejaron salir lágrimas de sus ojos, no necesitaban palabras para expresar la maraña de emociones que estaban sintiendo, las demás se quedaron en silencio, mirando la escena con ternura y Twilight no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas pues estaba conmovida.

La noche transcurría y el evento estaba a punto de terminarse, Sunset y Celestia habían pasado toda la gala disfrutando la compañía la una de la otra y Twilight les dio su espacio, llamando la atención de los invitados que querían hablar con la princesa del día y que a cambio, se encontraron sorprendidos disfrutando de la conversación con la nueva princesa alicornio

-Una pony tan ilustrada como la princesa Twilight Sparkle no se encuentra en todos lados- Twilight miró hacia la fuente de la voz

-¡Princesa Luna!- las dos ponys se abrazaron

-Es muy amable lo que estás haciendo por mi hermana, ella necesitaba enmendar las cosas con Sunset Shimmer- dijo con tono amable Luna, Twilight sonrió y pasó el resto de la gala con la princesa azul quien la ayudó a lidiar con algunos invitados a pesar de que no se sintiera muy cómoda rodeada de tantos ponys, los invitados finalmente se iban y Twilight se sintió agotada como nunca, de repente percibió unas pequeñas garras en su costado que no la lastimaban, a cambio, la hacían sentirse contenta, supo de inmediato de quien eran, cuando volteó a mirar, Starlight se encontraba detrás de su pequeño dragoncito y los dos tenían miradas de cachorrito, ella no pudo evitar preguntarse qué tramaban esos dos, pero eligió seguirles la corriente

-¿Sucede algo chicos?- Stalight levantó la mirada y fue la primera en hablar

\- ¿Sabes?, esta noche has estado tan ocupada…- Twilight levantó una ceja

-¿Y~?- Spike prosiguió con lo que estaba diciendo Starlight

-Y, bueno, no nos has estado prestando mucha atención, creo que nos sentimos un poco abandonados- Twilight casi deja escapar una risita

–Entonces quieren una compensación ¿Verdad?- Los dos, Spike y Starlight se miraron emocionados, para cualquier cosa que sirvieran esas hojas, ellos lo sabrían y Twilight tendría que decirles

-La verdad es que nos estábamos preguntando acerca de la planta que tienes en tu cuarto- dijo Starlight a lo que Twilight finalmente dejó escapar la risa que había retenido hace unos momentos

-¿Era eso?, podrían habérmelo preguntado sin la caras de cachorro- El dragón y la estudiante se sonrojaron pero estaban felices porque saciarían su curiosidad.

Al otro lado de la habitación, Sunset y la princesa Celestia cerraban las puestas detrás de los últimos invitados y las demás ponys se reunían con Twilight y Luna para disponerse a descansar

–Estoy muy agradecida de que me hayas invitado hoy, no pude decírtelo antes en parte porque tenía miedo de tu respuesta, pero siento que debo decirlo ahora, lo siento, lo siento muchísimo, puede que no sea en este momento, pero espero que algún día me perdones- lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Sunset quien de repente sintió un casco retirándoselas para consolarla

-Yo también lo siento y te perdono, quiero que sepas que eres tan valiosa para mí como lo es Twilight, ambas fueron mis estudiantes y a ambas las llevo en mi corazón en todo momento- Sunset se sintió feliz , sin embargo, no pudo evitar compararse con Twilight

-Lo sé, pero la diferencia es que Twilight nunca se ha enfrentado a ti como lo hice yo, ella nunca te llevaría la contraria, ella… fue mejor estudiante de lo que fui yo alguna vez- las otras ponys y el dragón bebé se acercaban para despedirse, Spike y Starlight por su parte estaban emocionados porque se quedarían con Twilight para escuchar la historia de la planta, de repente escucharon la risa de Celestia

-¿Eso es lo que crees?¿Que Twilight nunca se atrevería a enfrentarme?- Sunset guardó silencio y pensó en la posibilidad pero no pudo imaginarse a la perfeccionista Twilight tratando de oponerse a su maestra por lo que miró a la pony blanca con consternación, tratando de obtener más información, las demás, que estaban más cerca ahora, también se sintieron atraídas por lo que decía la princesa

-Eso realmente ya ocurrió- Ninguna pony (O dragón) lo podía creer y voltearon a mirar a Twilight, si por casualidad no conseguían la respuesta de la princesa Celestia, entonces tendrían que acudir a la otra princesa implicada, Twilight se sonrojó y nerviosa, miró a su maestra como aprobando el que contara la historia, sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que contarla y aunque se negara, en algún momento surgiría de nuevo el tema

–Supongo que esto requiere de una pijamada- Dijo Celestia -¿Alguien se siente de humor para una historia?- todas querían escuchar esa historia de seguro, incluyendo a Luna

–Aww- dijo Spike con decepción y las demás lo voltearon a mirar por lo que se sintió obligado a explicarse –Twilight iba a contarnos sobre la planta- Starlight cayó en cuenta

-¡Es cierto! Pero esta historia parece igual de interesante…ugh- La princesa Celestia miró a Twilight

-¿Hablan de esa planta roja a la que no le puede dar el sol?- Twilight asintió con la cabeza y tanto el dragoncito como Starlight se miraron, no tenían idea de que la princesa Celestia sabía de aquella planta, ahora era un misterio mucho más grande

–Entonces parece que no tendrás que esperar Spike, ya que ambas historias están relacionadas, eso sí está bien para ti Twilight, que la contemos a todos tus amigos-Twilight asintió y sonrió cálidamente

-Está bien princesa- Starlight y Spike se emocionaron, sin embargo las otras ponys no sabían de la planta

–Lo siento caramelo pero no tengo idea de lo que están hablando- dijo Applejack a Twilight, pero antes de que esta pudiese contestar algo, la princesa Celestia habló

-Síganme todos y ya lo sabrán- El grupo entró en la habitación de Celestia quien los invitó a hallar su espacio en la misma, esto no fue problema ya que la princesa había solicitado momentos antes cómodos sillones y mantas suaves para que se recostaran confortablemente todas las ponys, como era natural para ella, Twilight se recostó a su lado como cuando era potra y Spike a su vez, se recostó al lado de Twilight, la princesa del sol miró a Sunset quien tímidamente trataba de hallar un lugar donde acomodarse y la invitó a hacerse en su otro costado, Sunset hizo como su antigua mentora instruyó y no pudo evadir la sensación de calidez que sintió, misma que alguna vez había olvidado, ahora su corazón estaba completo, se sentía contento.

Luna se sentó junto a Spike y Twilight, de algún modo se hallaba a sí misma más cómoda junto a su amiga de melena azul oscuro pues al igual que a Sunset, Twilight la había salvado, no sólo de ser Nightmare Moon sino que de sentirse terriblemente sola, ofreciéndole su amistad, así, cada pony se acomodó hasta crear un semi-circulo en frente de la princesa del día, en pro de escuchar mejor la historia

-¡Oh!- Se sobresaltó la princesa Luna, se le había ocurrido una idea

-¿Sucede algo hermana?- se sorprendió Celestia, Luna se apenó por su reacción pero prosiguió a comentar su idea

-Bueno hermana, se me ocurrió que tal vez sería más placentero si nuestras invitadas pudieran ver la historia- Una pony rosa con la melena enmarañada se veía claramente emocionada

-¿Ver la historia?¡Uh!¡Uh!¡Gran idea princesa Luna!- la princesa sonrió y la demás ponys estuvieron de acuerdo pero Luna quiso explicar más su idea antes que alguna pony aceptara

–Como todos aquí saben, tengo la habilidad de entrar en los sueños de los ponys, muchos de esos sueños provienen de sus recuerdos- Twilight cayó en realización

-¡Así que puedes utilizar tu habilidad para mostrar nuestros recuerdos, los de la princesa Celestia y los míos, como si fueran sueños! ¡Pero qué gran idea princesa Luna!, la historia será más detallada y tendremos el beneficio de poder descansar mientras la contamos, bueno, la soñamos- Luna asintió con la cabeza viendo la emoción en el rostro de su amiga color lila

–Eso si todos están de acuerdo- dijo la princesa de la noche, quien, una vez contó con la aprobación del grupo, procedió a hacer que se durmieran.

-/-/-

La pequeña Twilight había estado ya un año completo estudiando en "La escuela de la princesa Celestia para ponys Superdotados", atendiendo a sus clases y cuidando de Spike casi completamente sola ya que usualmente la princesa se encontraba muy ocupada para ayudarle, habían llegado los exámenes de final del semestre y la potrilla se encontraba totalmente estresada

-Waaah- se escuchó el llanto de un bebé atrás de la pequeña

-Spiiiiike ¿Podrías por favor dejar de llorar por un segundo? ¡Necesito entregar este reporte para la señorita Inkwell ya que reprobé otro examen de gracias a ti!- La pony dijo con un tono de completa desesperación, ella sabía los hechizo de memoria, los había practicado miles de veces pero tener que cuidar a Spike la dejaba tan agotada algunas veces que era difícil concentrarse y hacer las cosas bien, especialmente cuando la señorita Inkwell era tan estricta

-Waaah- el bebé continuó llorando hasta que la potra con un suspiro se levantó de su silla y revisó el pañal del dragoncito para encontrar aliviada que estaba limpio aún

-Ugh, debes tener hambre- Twilight le dio su biberón al bebé y esto pareció calmarlo, así que le sacó los gases y lo dejó en su cuna, cuando se dirigió a la mesa escuchó de nuevo el llanto

-Waaaaaah- La pony más enojada, regresó y revisó qué tenía el dragón

-¡Ahora si ensuciaste tu pañal! ¿En serio?- Twilight lo cambió entonces y habiendo terminado, lo dejó otra vez en su cuna y se dirigió a terminar su trabajo

–WAAAAH- el bebé lloró de nuevo, esta vez con más fuerza, la pony perdió la paciencia y lo gritó

-¡Spike! ¡Estás siendo un bebé malo! ¿Porqué de todos los ponys tengo que cuidarte?- Lágrimas de frustración comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la potra

-¿No sabes lo difícil que es para mí esta responsabilidad? ¡Ni siquiera puedo concentrarme en mis estudios por estar preocupada cuidándote y me preocupan tanto mis estudios que ni siquiera puedo cuidarte bien! ¡¿En qué estaba pensando la princesa Celestia?! Sniff Sniff ¡Sólo eres una carga!- La pequeña Twilight comenzó a llorar profundamente como si tratase de expulsar todas las emociones reprimidas, el estrés, la preocupación, la angustia, entonces se dio cuenta de que el bebé se había quedado en silencio

-Bien- dijo la potra y se sentó a terminar su trabajo aun sollozando pero no puedo concentrarse del todo, una vez terminó, sintió culpa por haberle gritado al dragoncito así que se acercó a su cuna -¿Spike?- Miró dentro y vio al pequeñito aún despierto sollozando, esto le rompió el corazón así que le acercó un casco para acariciarlo pero el bebito se sobrecogió

–Oh, ¿Me tienes miedo?, descuida Spike, no te haré daño, siento mucho haberte gritado, no es tu culpa que tenga tanto trabajo y en realidad no creo que seas una carga, eres mi pequeño amigo, supongo que sólo debo organizarme mejor ¿Crees que una lista ayude? jeje- Ahora hablando con una voz suave y dulce, casi como un susurro y sonriendo tiernamente para tranquilizar al bebé dragón

–Ven acá Spikey- Spike ahora más tranquilo, levantó los bracitos para alcanzar a Twilight mientras ella lo alzaba, Twilight tomó esto como una señal de que la perdonaba y suspiró con alivio, pero de repente, la potra notó que el pequeño estaba muy caliente y no respiraba como siempre

-¿Spike?...¿Estás enfermo?-


	2. Un dragoncito enfermo

-¿Spike?... ¿Estás enfermo?- dijo la pony lila con temor en su voz, entonces, sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió a buscar a la princesa quien había terminado recién sus labores

-¡Princesa!¡Princesa Celestia!- no se detuvo, estaba en pánico, con lágrimas formándose en sus ojos, buscando a su protectora. Los gritos desesperados de su protegida llegaron a los oídos de la princesa y esta se tele-transportó en frente de la pequeña deteniéndola y calmándola

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?- se podía ver terror en los ojos de la potranca

-¡Es Spike!¡Está enfermo! Y no... no sé qué tiene- a Twilight nunca antes le había asustado tanto el no saber algo, la princesa miró a la potra pero no quiso mostrarle preocupación cuando vio al pequeño y sintió su fiebre, los dragones podían nadar en lava pero ¿Qué pasaba cuando tenían fiebre?, poco se sabía acerca de los dragones y mucho menos lo sabrían en la clínica del castillo, ellos sólo estaban acostumbrados a atender al personal y a los estudiantes, todos ponys

-Mi fiel alumna, serás de más ayuda si te tranquilizas- La potrilla comenzó a calmar su respiración, sabía que las palabras de su maestra estaban llenas de verdad

-Será mejor que llevemos a Spike al centro de investigación, ellos sabrán mejor que cualquier pony, qué hacer o al menos tienen las herramientas para averiguarlo- El centro de investigación de criaturas no ponys se encontraba a la afueras de Canterlot, instalado en una montaña, pero Celestia podía tele-trasportarse y llevar a los dos pequeños consigo, Twilight asintió con una mirada determinada.

En el centro de investigación, la princesa Celestia les entregó el bebé a los investigadores quienes por experiencia supieron que lo primero que había que hacer era bajar la fiebre del dragoncito

-Su majestad- otro pony le habló a Celestia agitado -Parece que es requerida en otro lugar- el pony había volado a la mayor velocidad que sus alas le permitieron hasta el centro de investigación y por la gravedad en su voz, la princesa supo que era importante pero estaba preocupada por Spike y por Twilight, miró a la potrita como pidiéndole permiso y la pequeña la miró de vuelta entendiendo la situación

-No se preocupe, yo cuidaré de Spike- la princesa entonces se marchó con peso en su pecho y con un nudo en la garganta, mientras tanto, el personal del centro sumergió el cuerpo del dragón en agua fría

-¡Waaah!- Spike lloró frenéticamente al sentir el agua y comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a Twilight

-¡Twaa!¡Twaa!- la pequeña intentó acercarse pero fue quitada bruscamente por uno de los asistentes del centro

-¡Apártate potra! ¡puede ser peligroso, esta criatura es un dragón!- Twilight lo miró con enojo

-Lo sé. YO soy su cuidadora- Con un tono amargo, sitiándose profundamente ofendida, sentía rabia, como si el simple hecho de que Spike fuera un dragón les diera el derecho a ponerlo en la categoría de un animal o de un monstruo y trató de pasarlo para llegar a Spike

-déjala pasar- Un pony con mirada imponente y voz profunda dijo, Twilight reconoció que era el director del centro, había leído mucho de él cuando recién comenzó a cuidar a Spike, pero en ese momento su atención estaba centrada en el bebé dragón, no se detuvo a emocionarse por conocer a un pony tan importante en el campo de la investigación y pasó al asistente, cuando ella llegó a su objetivo, ya lo habían sacado del agua y la pequeña lo tomó en brazos

-Ya, ya, estoy aquí Spike, dragoncito miedoso- lo calmó hasta que sólo escucho gimoteos y trató de percibir si tenía fiebre pero se dio cuenta de que ya era muy poca –No tienes fiebre…- se dijo a si misma aliviada pero una científica la escuchó

–claro que no, lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando alguien tiene fiebre, es disminuir su temperatura, en especial si es un bebé, es más peligroso para ellos porque puede dañar su cerebro- la pony parecía amable pero le pidió que le entregara al dragoncito y Twilight aunque lo dudó por un momento, finalmente accedió, después de todo, ellos habían sido capaces de bajarle la fiebre a sus pequeño amigo.

Pronto, el director del centro se dirigió a Twilight -Escuché que eras la guardiana de ese dragón ¿Es cierto eso?- la potra lo miró con la expresión más seria que pudo hacer

-Sí, soy yo, mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle- el pony no podía concebir la idea de una pequeña cuidando de otro pequeño pero la princesa debía tener sus razones, se dijo a sí mismo y apartó de su mente el pensamiento de la princesa como una pony irresponsable

-Bien Twilight, quiero que me digas todos los síntomas que identificaste en el paciente- claramente el director no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con muchos potros y aun así se sorprendió de la madurez de Twilight quien sacó una pequeña libreta de su maleta, en ella llevaba registros detallados, ordenados y en lenguaje técnico como si se tratara de una investigación científica profesional, había conseguido tomar algunas notas luego de que la princesa la calmara lo suficiente

-Sí, el paciente Spike presentó irritabilidad anormal sobre las 7:00 hasta más o menos las 8:00 de la noche así como insomnio y sibilancias **[Son unos ruidos anormales que se generan cuando se cierran las vías respiratorias o estas son muy estrechas para que el aire pase correctamente]** sobre las 9:00 de la noche, la temperatura registrada fue de unos 39 °C a esa misma hora- Twilight luego de un rato terminó de describir la situación y arrancó sus hojas para dárselas al pony

-Gracias pequeña, uhmm, no te preocupes, cuidaremos bien de tu… ¿mascota?- dijo descuidadamente el pony

-Spike . - La paciencia de Twilight se volvía cada vez más fina, sólo su título como protegida de la princesa y como cuidadora de Spike, evitaban que le gritara al pony

–Si, lo siento, quería decir que haremos todo lo posible- se retiró no sin antes enseñarle donde estaba la biblioteca, a sugerencia de la misma potra.

En ese solitario lugar, Twilight se sintió libre de pensar en lo ocurrido hasta ahora - _Esto es todo mi culpa, soy una mala cuidadora, Celestia se equivocó al dejarme al cuidado de Spike-_ pensaba mientras lloraba y buscaba libros sobre dragones pensando que tal vez eso le traería consuelo, pero no encontró demasiado, no era tan sorprendente que tuvieran pocos documentos sobre ellos

-¿ _Estaría bien que lo dejara aquí?¿Sería feliz con estas personas?-_ El sólo pensamiento de estar lejos del dragoncito la entristecía pero debía hacer lo mejor para él

- _No, estas personas no lo ven como un ser pensante, sólo ven sus diferencias respecto a los ponys y no sus similitudes, ni siquiera se detendrían a pensar en lo que siente Spike-_ pero sabía que si iba a tener que alejarse del dragoncito, la princesa tendría que ver con esa decisión, no era suya únicamente. Entre los estantes, divisó un libro con portada azul y roja, el libro favorito de Spike y de ella, la historia sobre una pony huérfana, B.F., que se hizo amiga de un feroz dragón que atemorizaba una ciudad y cómo ambos al terminar la historia desaparecen en las profundidades del bosque Everfree para ser felices como familia por siempre, lo tomó y comenzó a pasar sus hojas, en unos momentos llegó al capítulo donde el dragón estaba enfermo y la pony azul le lleva unas hojas para curarlo, Twilight se interesó en que los síntomas del dragón se acercaban demasiado a los de Spike

- _F.B. tomó las hojas y las acercó al viejo dragón, al hacerlo, este mágicamente recobró su salud y abrazó a la joven pony como si no quisiera volver a dejarla ir, B.F. había salvado la vida del dragón…-_ entonces levantó la mirada y comenzó a hurgar en los libros de botánica y de medicina homeopática sin encontrar nada sobre dicha planta, sin quererlo, empujó un libro que cayó al suelo abierto, no era uno en el que ella hubiese buscado, un libro titulado "Asombrosos mitos y leyendas de Equestria", al acercarse notó que había una imagen de una planta rojiza pequeña, nada atractiva y comparando sus hojas con las de la historia, identificó que se trataban de la misma planta

-¡Si,si,si,si,si,si!SI!- la potra saltó alrededor del libro en círculos y sólo se detuvo para poder leer

- _Berberís Thunbergii o Agracero Rojo (_ La planta existe y tiene propiedades antibacterianas pero su consumo puede ser peligroso para el ser humano, se usará por el bien de la historia pero sus propiedades y características aquí pueden no ser las mismas que las de la vida real _), planta mítica que se cree ubicada en lo más profundo del bosque de las bestias, a las afueras de Canterlot, no puede recibir la luz del sol y necesita humedad diariamente, sus propiedades mágicas aparentemente sólo favorecen a los dragones, criaturas poco afectadas por la magia y a los potros, Pony-apolis veneró la planta hasta que quedó abandonada a causa de la maldición que trae consigo, se creía que existía, pero muchos exploradores murieron tratando de hallarla y unos cuantos enloquecieron obsesionados, existe un relato de un pony quien dijo encontrarla en una cueva llamada "la cueva de la conciencia" en el bosque de las bestias pero sus afirmaciones fueron descubiertas como mentira cuando se refirió a voces en el mismos lugar y a aterradoras apariciones de las cuales había escapado a duras penas, historias que nunca se confirmaron pues no trajo prueba consigo y jamás otro pony halló dicha cueva_ \- Twilight no sabía si fiarse del libro pero el tiempo se agotaba así que la potra empacó ambos libros en su maleta y se dispuso a informar al equipo de investigaciones de sus hallazgos.

Al llegar al laboratorio, Twilight pudo escuchar a los ponys adultos conversar -al parecer la princesa Celestia nos ha traído una adición a nuestras especies de investigación, un pequeño dragón, el único problema es que tiene pocas probabilidades de sobrevivir, hacemos todo lo posible pero no es mucho lo que podemos hacer- esas palabras se sintieron como una tonelada de concreto dentro del pecho de Twilight, casi sacándola de su centro de equilibrio, a pesar de ello, se las arregló para mantener la compostura y habló:

-Puede que yo tenga la solución- dijo la pequeña acercándose al director, los demás guardaron silencio sepulcral sabiendo lo que acababan de decir, Twilight levitó el libro pero antes que pudiera hacerlo llegar al director el pony leyó el título y se rehusó a escucharla

- _¿Qué esperaba? Era una pequeña potra sin importar lo inteligente que pareciera-_ pensó el pony -Escucha potrita… no tenemos tiempo para historias fantásticas si queremos salvar a tu amigo- Twilight trató de explicar sus hallazgos

-Pero… creo este libro nos puede dar un trazo de a dónde podemos dirigir la investigación- El pony golpeó fuertemente un casco contra el piso enojado lo que sobresaltó a la potrilla

-¡Suficiente! ¡Será mejor que vayas a dormir, esto no es asunto de ponys pequeños!- Twilight se sintió observada por los demás ponys mayores, eran miradas de desaprobación, así que ella se tragó su orgullo y se contuvo de llorar para salir con la cabeza en alto, atravesando a ritmo normal la puerta, el director de inmediato se arrepintió de haberla gritado, pero sólo se quedó allí, como si no creyera lo que había acabado de pasar. Twilight, sintiéndose lejos de la vista de los adultos entró a hurtadillas en donde tenían a Spike conectado a una serie de electrodos, estaba llorando en voz baja, casi sollozando, ella pudo notar que el dragoncito había estado llorando hasta el cansancio sin que nadie lo calmara y esto la llenó de amargura. La gota que rebasó el vaso, Celestia no podía estar en serio pensando en dejar al pequeño en un lugar tan frío y hostil, entonces recordó el libro que llevaba y la flor, según sus cálculos sería un viaje de poco más de un día hasta allí, lo meditó por un rato pensando en los peligros pero también en que se le acababan el tiempo y las opciones pero Spike no parecía mejorar, todo lo contrario y nadie encontraba ni una seña de qué hacer, su pequeño cerebro empezó a idear un plan, no se iba a quedar con los cascos cruzados mientras su pequeño amigo empeoraba. Tocó los piecitos de Spike a lo que el bebé dejó de llorar

-Twaa- gimoteó -Estoy aquí Spike, no te preocupes- entonces la potra se aseguró que nadie la observara y tomó al dragoncito, lo desconecyó de los electrodos y se dirigió a la salida trotando, incluso más rápido, corriendo, evadiendo con su corazón a mil, cualquier obstáculo que la dejara al descubierto, esa noche, los dos escaparon del centro de investigación.

Todo el edificio era un caos, los ponys no hallaban rastros de la potra o del dragoncito, el director sólo permaneció en silencio, sentía que era su culpa, tenía que serlo, ella sólo había tratado de ayudar y él, él sólo la había gritado, censurado, humillado ¿En qué clase de monstruo se había convertido? ¿Desde cuándo?, sus pensamientos sólo se vieron interrumpidos cuando uno de los asistentes dijo sorprendido

-¡Princesa Celestia!¡No la esperábamos tan pronto!- el pony se descongeló y vio ante sus ojos como su carrera se derrumbaba en cuestión de segundos, pero eso ya no le importaba, con una mirada solemne, se acercó a la princesa

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí señor Knowledge- dijo la soberana temiendo lo peor

-Majestad, no le mentiré, su protegida ha huido y se ha llevado al dragón bebé consigo- La princesa sintió un vacío inquietante escarbando por dentro de su corazón, una preocupación mucho más atemorizante que la supuesta presencia de changelings en las fronteras de Equestria, emergencia que la había obligado a retirarse del lado de su amada estudiante y del pequeño Spike

-¡¿Twilight?!- Pudo notarse la ira acumulada en su voz, estaba enojada consigo misma por haberse ido, estaba enojada con el personal del centro, estaba convencida de que le habían hecho algo a su preciada protegida y estaba enojada con Twilight _¿Cómo podía hacerla preocuparse así?_ , ahora mismo desmantelaría el centro y sus alrededores pieza por pieza hasta encontrarlos y hasta se aterró de todos los castigos que pensó para los miembros del centro si se habían atrevido siquiera a tocar un cabello de esa melena azul oscuro o alguna de las escamas de Spike. La voz del investigador se comenzó a escuchar quebradiza

-Si, alteza, pero me temo que todo es culpa mía, la pequeña es una potra brillante y de gran corazón, no tengo duda de porqué la eligió como su protegida, yo por el contrario, soy una desalmada criatura que le grito y le dio la espalda cuando más necesitaba apoyo- La princesa pudo ver el dolor en los ojos del científico y se compadeció de él, su enojo se disipó un poco, ahora su preocupación era encontrar a ambos sanos y a salvo, el bosque de las bestias estaba muy cerca para su gusto.


	3. Los espíritus y las rocas de la duda

La princesa Celestia había dado la orden de buscarlos pero ella misma no se contuvo y se unió a la búsqueda lo que sorprendió a toda la guardia real -¿Majestad?¿Quiere que notifiquemos a la familia?- Celestia lo meditó en silencio

-No, esperemos unas horas más hasta que amanezca y hagamos todo lo posible por ahora, tenemos que encontrarlos capitán- Celestia utilizó todas sus fuerzas para esconder sus sentimientos, se había encariñado demasiado con la pequeña potra y con el travieso dragoncito, ahora no podía concebir su vida sin ellos - _¿Qué pasaría si por su culpa…?_ _No, sus padres no recibirán una mala notica como esa, ella no permitiría que pasara_ \- pensó la princesa y recapacitó por un instante -Por otra parte, podríamos contar con la ayuda de su hermano, el cadete Shining Armor ¿Lo conoce?- Tal vez el joven potro tendría una mejor idea de dónde buscar

-Si alteza, es un estudiante destacado en la academia- No era extraño para nada, después de todo era hermano de Twilight, aún recordaba cuando iba caminando sumergida en sus pensamientos por los jardines del castillo, esperando los resultados de otro de los exámenes de admisión a su escuela para unicornios superdotados y cómo sorprendida sintió una gran fuente de energía mágica seguida de la aparición de un enorme dragón que atravesó el techo de una torre cercana con la cabeza, cuando se dispuso a averiguar sobre esta fuente, vio a la pequeña Twilight quien había perdido el control sobre su magia, insegura acerca de qué hacer, la princesa tocó su hombro y se alivió al ver como la potrita se tranquilizaba, su pequeño rostro mostraba temor por lo que había hecho y algo de confusión, pero la monarca del sol pudo ver la pureza de su corazón, de sus sueños y entonces sintió como si con sólo mirarla todos sus problemas se alivianaran, ese peso que la había llevado a dar un paseo por el jardín en busca de algún tipo de consuelo había sido infructuoso, por otra parte, la potra con sólo mirarla llenó su corazón con los sentimientos más cálidos que alguna vez haya recordado sentir, sin pensarlo más, la acogió como su protegida a pesar de su corta edad, la mejor decisión que había tomado en mucho tiempo y con el paso de los días, al conocerla mejor, se disipó cualquier miedo a perderla como lo había hecho con Luna, su propia hermana y con Sunset, su anterior protegida

-Bien, convóquelo como apoyo en la búsqueda- el pony de la guardia real asintió y se propuso a seguir sus órdenes.

Twilight llevaba una brújula que su hermano le regaló antes de entrar en la academia a cargo de la princesa Celestia - _Si algún día te sientes perdida-_ Le dijo el pony de melena azul rey - _Sólo mírala y piensa que hacia el norte, desde la academia de guardias reales, está tu hermano que te quiere mucho y siempre estará contigo cuando lo necesites-_ el sólo pensamiento la hizo sonreír pero se detuvo al sentir que se había topado con la entrada del bosque -Gulp- La pony tragó saliva y lentamente continuó caminando hasta perderse entre los árboles y la maleza, asegurándose de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para que ningún pony la encontrara, revisó a Spike, su fiebre había comenzado a subir de nuevo así que puso una bolsa con agua fría sobre su frente, después, sacó el libro y vio un mapa que indicaba la supuesta ubicación de las cuevas que había indicado aquel pony, entonces sacó el otro libro en el capítulo de la planta y el viejo dragón enfermo- _F.B. siempre había vivido en aquel bosque extraño desde que el sr. Cascarrabias la adoptó, pero nunca se había adentrado en esa parte, tenía miedo pero eso no la detuvo sólo lo hizo cuando llegó a las rocas de la duda-_ Las cosas en ese bosque tenían nombres bastante peculiares, Twilight reconoció las rocas en el mapa y supo que estaba siguiendo la pista correcta, levitó a Spike con su magia y lo puso en su mochila que había sido adaptada como cargador ya hace un tiempo, en el otro bolsillo puso los dos libros y miró la brújula, debía dirigirse al Este.

En el centro comenzaba a amanecer, la búsqueda no había servido para hallar a los dos pequeños y Celestia estaba preocupada, era evidente que apenas mantenía la compostura cuando hablaba con los guardias

-Su alteza, tengo entendido que algo le pasó a mi hermana ¿Ella se encuentra bien?- Celestia le indicó que hablarían en privado y los dos entraron en la habitación contigua

-Lo siento muchísimo Shining Armor, no he cuidado de tu hermana y ahora por mi culpa su paradero es incierto- El pony estaba más que confundido

–Hay más- dijo la princesa -Ella se encontraba a cargo de un pequeño dragón, lastimosamente anoche enfermó y lo trajimos al centro para intentar curarlo, pero en medio de la desesperación y de que la dejé sola, ella escapó con el pequeño- Shining trató de digerir la situación, no podía pensar en su hermana tomando una decisión tan riesgosa y haciendo una locura como esa

-No se preocupe majestad, escuché sobre la alerta de Changelings en la frontera, era una emergencia que usted debía atender así resultara errónea- Shining sonrió y puso una mirada de determinación tratando de darle fuerzas a la evidentemente angustiada princesa -Además, mi hermanita es una pony inteligente, sé que sabrá cuidarse hasta que la encontremos- Celestia sonrió, en parte Shining tenía razón, inmediatamente los guardias cambiaron de turno y Shining se unió a la búsqueda con la princesa.

La potra color lila con la Cutie Mark en forma de estrella se paró en una saliente y pudo ver en frente unas rocas color naranja con amarillo, redondeadas, corriendo, bajó de la pendiente y se acercó a ellas -Bueno ¿Adónde vamos ahora Spike?- miró el mapa y se frustró al ver que a partir de ahí el camino era incierto, entonces abrió el otro libro y lo leyó - _F.B. se encontró con las criaturas de las sombras y a duras penas pudo escapar de ellas...-_ dejó salir un suspiro al ver que tampoco indicaba un camino claro si es que el sólo pensar en "Las criaturas de las sombras" no era suficiente para amedrentar a cualquier pony acerca de continuar su travesía, revisó a Spike y notó que su respiración se había vuelto dificultosa, se levantó rápidamente, empacó sus cosas y continuó su camino, cualquiera que este fuera pero no se fijó en una cosa, había dejado la brújula que su hermano le regaló en el suelo. Twilight se aventuró por uno de los caminos, pero regresó al mismo punto, entonces a otro y después a otro pero al no ver frutos en sus intentos se acercó de nuevo a las rocas para re-evaluar su plan

-Ya sabes que no lo conseguirás ¿Para qué lo intentas?- Twilight brincó del susto, el silencioso bosque ya no lo era más

-¿Quién?- preguntó la pony con temor

-Una pony débil de voluntad como tú ¿Aún cree que puede hacer algo?- ella no era débil, no podía serlo si había llegado hasta ahí -¿Oh?¿Es la culpa lo que te impulsa a seguir?- la potra tembló de sólo pensar en que la culpa fuera el motivo de intentar salvar a Spike pero sacudió la cabeza dando unos pasos hacia atrás, tratando de hallar la fuente de las voces -Ah, pero la princesa Celestia jamás te enviaría sola, te tiene demasiado miedo para eso- Twilight dejó de pensar por un momento y solo corrió para encontrarse cada vez en ese punto -Celestia no te eligió por tu potencial, te eligió por temor a tu poder, alguien debía vigilarte, que no te convirtieras en un monstruo- La pony se exaspero y finalmente gritó

-¡Cállate!¡Nada de lo que dices es verdad!- finalmente escuchó risas provenir de las rocas y se sentó derrotada mirándolas con temor, encontró la fuente de las voces aterradoras –Basta…basta…sniff, sniff- en seguida escuchó una pequeña vocecita en su costado

-¿Twa?- la voz la sacudió y la llenó de fuerzas en alguna forma, estaba ahí porque Spike la necesitaba, se había adentrado en el bosque a pesar de que pudiera quedar a merced de cualquier peligro y esa no iba a ser una batalla que perdiera porque su bebé dragón la necesitaba, su pequeño amigo a quien no podía permitirse defraudar, sus dudas se disiparon y observó cómo las rocas cambiaron a un color azul con franjas moradas, ahora sólo había un camino por seguir y ese tenía que ser el correcto por el bien de Spike.

Ya era la tarde y no los encontraban, la princesa temía lo peor pero no podía dejarse ver derrotada, los padres de Twilight y Shining estaban a punto de llegar al centro, tendría que darles las noticias -¿Algún avance?- preguntó mostrando un ápice de esperanza en su voz

-No, su alteza- dijo Shining bajando la mirada con tristeza -Es sólo que…- continuó el joven potro frustrado -¡No pueden haberse esfumado! Los buscamos de aquí a nueva Ponytrópolis hacia el norte, a Ponyville hacia el sur, hacia el Oeste…y hasta en los límites del bosque de las bestias por el Este ¡¿Cómo una pony tan pequeña con un dragoncito enfermo pudieron haber ido tan lejos como para que no los encontremos?!- La princesa entendía cómo se sentía Shining, ella misma estaba a punto de un ataque nervioso, sólo el tener que mantener su título le impedían desmoronarse

-Los hemos buscado bastante lejos- agregó ella con desesperanza hasta que se puso a pensar en las palabras del potro, algo de ellas resonaba en su cabeza -A menos que…. El Bosque de las Bestias ¡Oh no!- dijo en tono angustiado Celestia, Shining Armor se estremeció con la sugerencia de la princesa

-Pero no entiendo, ¿Qué podría estar buscando Twili ahí?- los dos se miraron consternados, de repente escucharon a alguien aclarándose la garganta y vieron a un pony ojeroso entrar por la puerta de la habitación

-Creo que puedo contestar esa pregunta- Era el director del centro, entró con dos libros en sus manos, aquellos que recordaba le había mostrado la potra -Encontré dos copias de los libros que la señorita Twilight me mostró anoche y creo saber lo que está buscando- el unicornio abrió los libros en las páginas donde se encontraba la planta mágica de hojas rojas y se los mostró al capitán de la guardia que había permanecido en silencio hasta ahora, a la princesa Celestia y a Shining Armor -Berberís Thunbergii o Agracero Rojo, es una planta mítica que por un tiempo se creyó, estaba ubicada en lo más profundo del bosque de las bestias pero cualquier búsqueda se abandonó por los…riesgos- Los ponys se miraron con preocupación

-Entonces cree que mi protegida fue en busca de esta planta ¿Por qué piensa eso?- habló la princesa indicándole que continuara con su teoría

-En este libro, "F.B. y el viejo dragón" una joven pony utiliza la planta para curar al dragón del cuento, es una historia para niños, pero Twilight Sparkle es una niña y es probable que decidiera ir a buscar la cura para Spike por su cuenta- Era la primera vez que el usaba el nombre del dragón, sólo se arrepentía de no haberlo usado antes. En ese momento entraron por la puerta Velvet Sparkle y Night Light, el padre retiró la mirada de la princesa, temía que su frustración y enojo se manifestaran en contra de la princesa, la yegua por otra parte, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se dirigió a la monarca sin titubeos

–Majestad ¿Ha sabido algo de mi hermosa hija?- La princesa miró sus rostros preocupados y procedió a contestarles -Por desgracia no- el humor dentro de la habitación decayó aún más y Celestia salió de la misma para continuar con la búsqueda, no había dormido nada y no lo haría hasta que hallara a Twilight y a Spike y los trajera de vuelta.

Perdida, perdida y hambrienta, cansada…. muy cansada sacudió la cabeza para permanecer despierta, no sabía a dónde iba o siquiera por donde había venido, traía algunas gemas para que Spike la succionara pero el dragoncito se rehusaba a recibirlas, en este punto Twilight ya no sabía si era porque no estaban dentro de su biberón o porque el malestar no se lo permitía y eso la inquietaba, el bosque de repente se tornó oscuro y la niebla comenzó a rodearla, ya no se veía nada delante de ella o en cualquier dirección que mirase pero sintió una presencia detrás de ella y con temor a enterarse de quién se trataba giró lentamente la cabeza sólo para encontrarse con tres pares de ojos rojos que la miraban con desdén -¡Aaaaah!- la pony cerró los ojos y se echó a correr sin fijarse en un grupo de rocas afiladas donde tropezó y cayó hiriéndose una pata -Ouch- se levantó cojeando e intentó continuar corriendo mientras cojeaba pues las criaturas la perseguían sin contemplación alguna, miró por última vez a Spike asegurándose que estuviera todavía con ella y cerró los ojos con la esperanza de que la pesadilla terminara, cuando los abrió, había salido de esa parte oscura del bosque y las criaturas habían dejado de seguirla, suspiró y miró sus costado viendo a Spike somnoliento, se sentó y se rió, se rió y lloró, no le importaba que su pata estuviera herida, sólo se quedó ahí, llorando y riéndose al mismo tiempo unos minutos hasta que sintió unas gotas caer en su rostro y la absurda necesidad de respirar -Está lloviendo Spike, será mejor que busquemos refugio- cojeando, entró en una cueva, casi suplicaba que esas fueran las cuevas de la conciencia pero sería demasiado bueno para ser verdad, estaba a punto de desmayarse, el sólo pensar en lo que podía pasar si se dormía la mantenía despierta.


	4. El viejo Cascarrabias

Celestia llegó a las rocas de la duda junto a Shining, el director Knowledge y la guardia real, por todo el camino se habían fijado por aire y por tierra, buscando cualquier seña que les indicara si Twilight había pasado por allí y nada les daba señas de que así fuera hasta que el cadete Shining vio un brillo provenir de cerca de donde se encontraban las rocas y se dio cuenta que era la brújula de su hermana menor, las rocas se activaron tornándose amarilla pero antes de que comenzaran a manipular las mentes de los presentes Celestia usó su poder para disipar la magia, el impacto entre la magia de Celestia y la de las rocas fue tan fuerte que generó una onda de choque que por poco envía lejos a los Pegaso sobre ellos e incluso a los unicornios y a los ponys de tierra pero Celestia permaneció en sus sitio

-Es de Twili, se lo regalé para felicitarla por haber entrado a su escuela majestad- Dijo Shining mostrándole la brújula a la princesa Celestia

-Entonces vamos por buen camino, avancemos- contestó la princesa al hermano mayor y los demás asintieron con la cabeza continuando su camino, temían llegar tarde con Twilight, mientras tanto, los Pegaso disipaban las nubes de lluvia para facilitar el recorrido del grupo por el bosque.

En una cueva lo suficientemente alejada de allí dos pequeños se refugiaban de la lluvia, Twilight tomó a Spike entre sus patas delanteras para acunarlo olvidándose del dolor de sus herida y notó con tristeza cuan débil era su respiración, el bebé dragón la miró sintiendo los párpados pesados y se quejó suavemente -Shh, shh, lo sé, falta poco, no te preocupes, mi dragoncito- intentó tranquilizarlo susurrándole, -¿Qué tal una canción?- Twilight pensó en las canciones de cuna que su mamá le cantaba y ninguna le pareció lo suficientemente buena para Spike así que decidió crear una nueva, sólo para él:

" _Mi pequeño amigo_

 _Aquí tu y yo solos,_

 _No importa si el mundo se derrumba,_

 _Me tendrás siempre contigo oh- oh._

 _Pequeño amigo ¿Recuerdas?_

 _Cuando por primera nos vimos lo supe,_

 _No me iría jamás de tu lado,_

 _Supe que eras más que un hermano, mi fiel aliado._

 _Si puedes escucharme, quisiera calmar tus sollozos,_

 _Porque no sé cuánto tiempo signifique siempre,_

 _Pero siempre te cuidaré, te protegeré_

 _Mi pequeño amigo, no sabes cuánto te amo,_

 _No sabes cuánto te amo"_

Spike cerró los ojos tranquilamente y su respiración se tornó un poco más normal –Pero que hermosa canción mi pequeña pony cof, cof- Twilight abrió los ojos impresionada al escuchar la voz y trató de iluminar la cueva con su cuerno pero estaba muy cansada y su magia no fue suficiente para iluminarla toda

-¿Quién eres?¿Mi conciencia?- preguntó la pony un poco atemorizada, no era raro pensar en ello ya que era probable que estuviera ya en las cuevas de la conciencia

–jaja podría serlo si tu conciencia suena como un viejo y enfermo dragón- Twilight puso a Spike rápidamente en su cargador y saltó para incorporarse, sintiendo el dolor en su pata casi se cae, pero sólo le preocupaba una cosa

-¡¿Un dragón?!- la enorme y amable criatura lanzó llamas azules y la cueva se vio iluminada, de las sombras, emergió la figura de un imponente dragón de avanzada edad, aunque Twilight no sintió miedo al verlo, prefirió estar precavida por si debía salir…cojeando

–No te preocupes pequeña, hace muchos años no como ponys, dejé de hacerlo porque se atoraban en mis dientes jajaja cof cof- la broma no le pareció graciosa a Twilight quien frunció el ceño-¿Qué hace una pony tan pequeña en un lugar como este? COF COF!- mirando a la pony con dulzura, Twilight decidió confiar en el viejo dragón

–Mi amigo… está enfermo, huí de unos espíritus malvados y terminé aquí- se asomaron lágrimas por los bordes de sus ojos y se giró para permitir que el viejo viera a Spike, entonces el dragón descifró todo sin necesidad de más explicaciones, ella venía por la planta

-Calma, calma pequeña esos espíritus no son malos, pero por su apariencia todos les temen, a veces usan ese hecho para ahuyentar a los ponys y demás criaturas fuera del bosque de la muerte, tal vez vieron a tu dragón y supieron a dónde debías ir, mi nombre es Cascarrabias, un placer conocerte- ese nombre resonó en la mente de Twilight

-¿Cascarrabias? ¿Cómo el señor Cascarrabias de la historia de F.B. y el viejo dragón?- el dragón sonrió y vendó la pata de la pony con su enormes garras temblorosas

-¿Oh? Creí que a los ponys sólo les gustaban las historias sobre otros ponys ¿Conoces entonces la historia de cómo mi hija y yo nos conocimos?- Twilight comenzó a caminar detrás del dragón cojeando todavía por su herida

-¿Su hija?- el dragón le indicó que la estaba guiando a la planta por lo que la potra dejó ver una sonrisa que cruzaba todo su rostro

-Si, pequeña pony, Fire Breath era mi amada hija- el dragón vio la cara de confusión de la potrita y prosiguió

-La vida de los dragones tiende a ser más larga que la de los ponys normales por lo que mi preciosa Fire Breath me dejó ya hace algún tiempo- Twilight bajó la mirada llena de tristeza –No te preocupes, Fire vivió una vida feliz y yo me alegro de haberla podido llamar mi hija, además, me dejó con un propósito importante, proteger el bosque que ella tanto amó, por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña? Cof cof- La pony se detuvo al mismo tiempo que el dragón

–Mi nombre es Twilight, Twilight Sparkle y el de él, es Spike… uhm ¿Spike Sparkle?- el dragón anciano se rió contento por haber encontrado a tan singular dúo en un día como ese y le señaló a la pony el lugar donde estaba la planta,

-Escúchame bien pequeña chispa brillante de esperanza- Twilight sonrió ante el juego de palabras con su nombre Spark significaba chispa Sparkle brillar y ella andaba en busca de esperanza ¿O ella era la esperanza?...el dragón la sacó de sus pensamientos y le habló de nuevo -Yo no puedo llegar hasta allá, con el tiempo, mis articulaciones comenzaron a doler y se hizo más difícil para mí atravesar la cueva porque ese camino está en subida, aunque supongo que con esa herida será un poco difícil para ti también- El dragón señaló la pata vendada de la pony pero esta hizo una cara de determinación y comenzó a subir por el camino que el dragón le había indicado

-¡Gracias!, volveré en un rato- dijo la pequeña indicándole que le traería la planta para la tos

-¡Sácala de raíz con cuidado! Cof ¡Pequeña, y tráela completa, pero antes corta suavemente algunas hojas y dáselas a tu amigo! Cof ¡COF!- la graciosa potra ya había desaparecido de la vista del dragón que sólo espero que ella lo hubiese escuchado

-¡Está bien señor Cascarrabias!- gritó Twilight desde la distancia y siguió caminando sin detenerse.

Finalmente…habían llegado, el lugar no estaba tan oscuro como para no ver sólo lo suficiente -Twilight corrió hasta la planta a pesar del dolor y cortó unas hojas como le dijo el viejo dragón –Aquí tienes Spike ¿Spike? ¡SPIKE!- Twilight se apresuró a sacar al bebé dragón de su cargador y lo acunó entre sus patas delanteras, se lo acercó a una oreja para escuchar su corazón, pero no pudo oír nada, luego intentó acercar las plantas a su cuerpecito esperando la reacción, pero las hojas sólo desaparecieron y el dragoncito permaneció inerte, frío, sin vida. Twilight lloró más fuerte que nunca, en ese momento sintió que lo había perdido todo, destrozada, buscó las fuerzas para medio calmarse y comenzó a cantarle a Spike entre sollozos

- _Mi…sob, pequeño amigo… ¿recuerdas?... prometí nunca irme de tu lado sob…pero ahora tú te has ido… de mi te has apartado…sólo que no lo sabes, no sabes cuánto, con toda mi alma, te amo…sob sob-_ Se quedaría ahí, para siempre, tal vez algún día la encontrarían, pero ya nada le importaba, no tenía fuerzas para seguir luchando, dejó salir su llanto sin contenerlo, entonces pensó en cada momento en que ese pequeño dragón había iluminado su vida y en como ya no lo haría jamás.

En medio de los sollozos Twilight escuchó un pequeño ruidito que parecía un quejido, de repente Spike comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, como lo hacen los bebés recién nacidos -¡WAAAAH!¡WAAAAH!- ella quiso calmarlo pero ese llanto se había convertido en la bendición más grande de su vida, más que haber recibido su Cutie Mark, que haber entrado en la academia, que ser la protegida de la princesa Celestia, incluso más que la primera vez que supo que se haría cargo del pequeño dragón –Bienvenido al mundo de nuevo Spike, me tenías muy asustada ¿lo sabes?- dijo con una voz tierna que tranquilizó al dragoncito e inmediatamente este lanzó una manita para ponerla en la mejilla de Twilight, ella lo miró con dulzura y se llenó de firme resolución, no dejaría que se lo quitaran, ni siquiera la misma princesa Celestia, Twilight puso a Spike en su cargador y después de secarse las lágrimas, tomó la planta con todo y raíz y la levitó hasta donde estaba el amable viejo dragón que la había ayudado.

-¿Señor Cascarrabias?- La cueva estaba apagada de nuevo así que Twilight miró a Spike -Muy bien Spike, haz lo tuyo- el dragoncito en medio de risitas soltó una llamarada verde y las antorchas se encendieron en cadena iluminando la cueva de nuevo, Twilight vio a un débil dragón recostado en el fondo de la recámara de la cueva –Señor Cascarrabias, no se preocupe, le he traído su planta, pronto se sentirá mejor- El dragón levantó un poco la cabeza pero se rehusó a recibir la planta

-Me temo pequeña, que lo que tengo no es a causa de una enfermedad y a donde voy, me no podré llevármela, métela en ese frasco que está allí, mi hija lo hechizó antes de morir por si tenía que mudarme algún día, asegúrate que no le dé el sol y mantenla húmeda, lleva contigo como precaución siempre unas hojas en un sobre con el mismo hechizo, lo descifrarás pony brillante, en las páginas de nuestra historia- Cascarrabias señaló unos libros y un sobre débilmente, Twilight en ese momento supo a qué se refería y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas otra vez

-No llores mi dulce pony, me has dado el mejor regalo que un viejo como yo puede recibir, me has traído recuerdos hermosos sobre mi hija y me has permitido ayudar por última vez a un dúo tan singular como el de ustedes dos, cuida a ese pequeño y enséñale bien, estoy seguro de que un día, ponys y dragones podrán vivir juntos siguiendo su ejemplo. Vete ahora pequeña puesta de sol no quiero que me veas morir, aquí es donde prefiero que sea mi tumba, el lugar donde guardé los preciosos recuerdos de mi larga vida- Twilight, observó que al dragón le gustaba jugar con su nombre Twilight significaba también puesta de sol,atardecer, siguió las instrucciones del dragón y luego de meter la planta en el frasco y de tomar los diarios para guardarlo todo en su maleta, asegurándose de que a la planta no le diera el sol, se marchó sin mirar atrás, ni por un segundo, respetaría el deseo del viejo

-pero prométeme...- Twilight levantó la cabeza para escuchar el último deseo del dragón mientras se alejaba de él -que cuidarás de esa planta, no sólo por lo que significó para un viejo dragón y una pony alguna vez, o lo que ahora significa para tí y para tu pequeño amigo, sino porque me entristecería que te pusieras en peligro de nuevo, buscando otra planta- La potra tomó aire y gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones

-¡Lo prometo!¡Lo prometo!- Su pecho se quemaba a cada paso que avanzaba y con la voz quebradiza le habló a Spike para no llorar de nuevo -¿A dónde crees que debamos ir Spike?... Podríamos construir una cabaña como lo hizo Awesome Writer para vivir junto a Fire Breath... o podríamos mudarnos a un pueblito donde nadie nos conozca para empezar una vida nueva... o podríamos ser dos aventureros por el mundo, descubriendo cosas asombrosas sobre cada lugar- A Twilight le entristecía nunca volver a ver a su hermano o a sus padres, e incluso un poco a la princesa Celestia, pero ya se había resuelto a proteger a Spike costase lo que costase.

La noche cubría ya el cielo para cuando salió de la cueva, en ese momento, Twilight entrecerró los ojos en respuesta a un resplandor que provenía del cielo, era la princesa, los había encontrado, la monarca del sol se dispuso a hablar en alivio de haber encontrado a los dos pero Twilight empezó a hacer brillar su cuerno amenazantemente lo que dejó impactada a la maestra

– Twilight…- Celestia sólo pudo decir su nombre antes de ser interrumpida, de estar aliviada pasó a confundida y luego impactada.

-¡No!, ¡aléjese!, sé que tiene planes de dejar a Spike en el centro de investigación princesa y no voy a permitirlo- La princesa guardó silencio todavía en shock y sin la más mínima idea sobre el lugar de donde su alumna había sacado esa absurda idea -¡Spike no es un sujeto de pruebas ni de observación, no es una mascota, yo soy su cuidadora y no dejaré que nadie lo toque para hacerle daño!- Celestia se sintió impresionada de que Twilight no hablara en favor de la ciencia y el descubrimiento como usualmente lo hacía,

-¡Prometí protegerlo y cuidar de él y eso haré incluso si tengo que enfrentarme usted!- Celestia sonrió, sintió como una sensación de felicidad llenaba su corazón, en ocasiones había llegado a preocuparse y pensar que su protegida sólo se interesaba por ella y sus objetivos, temía que el estar siempre sin amigos la alejara y llenara su alma de oscuridad como a su querida hermana o que esto la alejara como su anterior protegida, Sunset Shimmer, el sólo pensarlo la hacía temblar, pero no se había dado cuenta de que Twilight no estaba sola, Spike se había convertido no sólo en su amigo, en una parte integral de su vida, su familia, con un tono suave y firme finalmente dijo

–Querida Twilight, no tienes de qué preocuparte, mi intención nunca fue alejarte de Spike- Twilight se apenó un poco por la forma en la que le había hablado hace unos momentos a la princesa de Equestria

-¿Ah no?- miro sorprendida a Celestia -No, desde que te dejé a su cargo, sabía que cuidarías bien de él y me alegra que puedas darle todo el amor que alberga tu corazón- las dos sonrieron y se abrazaron, los demás ponys llegaron para ver la escena

-¿Cómo está Spike?- dijo el director del centro y Twilight se impresionó de escuchar el nombre del dragoncito salir de su boca

-Mejor, encontré la cura- La princesa y el científico sintieron alivio de escuchar esa respuesta, más tarde Celestia averiguaría los detalles de la aventura de su alumna, pero por ahora, la dejaría disfrutar de su victoria, Shining por su parte, observó a su hermanita con cuidado y se preocupó

-Twili ¿Estás bien? ¡Estás herida!- dijo el hermano mayor mirando a Twilight, la princesa no había notado la herida de la pequeña potra hasta que Shining Armor la mencionó

-¡Twilight, por todos los ponys! ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Celestia repitiendo las palabras del protro

-Si, me siento bien, sólo tengo hambre y sueño, es todo, ha sido un día largo para Spike y para mí- contestó con una sonrisa brillante la pequeña prodigio y Celestia la miró con ternura aliviada.

La escena se interrumpió, cuando un sonido fuerte retumbó desde el interior de la cueva y una criatura atemorizante salió de ella, un enorme dragón con mirada amenazante habló de repente -¡Qué está sucediendo aquí!- había escuchado los gritos de Twilight contra Celestia y reunió todas las fuerzas que le quedaban para salir en su auxilio pero no sabía que ya todo había sido aclarado, los guardias tomaron sus posiciones para proteger a la princesa al igual que Shining y el director del centro a pesar de estar asustado se paró erguido en caso de que tuviera que luchar también, la princesa Celestia por su parte se paró en frente de Twilight mirando al dragón

-¡Quédate detrás de mí Twilight!¡Te protegeré!- Twilight imaginó los siguientes acontecimientos, el dragón usando sus últimas fuerzas para luchar con su hermano y su maestra, saliendo heridos y todos los ponys atacando al confundido dragón hasta darle una muerte dolorosa

¡No!- gritó desde el fondo de sus pulmones -¡Deténganse todos ahora mismo!- El dragón se calmó para escuchar a la pequeña y los demás voltearon a mirarla -Señor Cascarrabias, todo está bien ellos son mi hermano, la princesa Celestia y sus amigos, vinieron a buscarnos a mí y a Spike- los demás vieron con asombro como la potrita hablaba con dulzura al gigante dragón que con una sonrisa apagada se desplomó sin fuerza ante ellos -¿señor Cascarrabias? ¡Señor Cascarrabias!, debemos llevarlo adentro, me dijo que quería morir en ese lugar ¿Recuerda?, no se vaya todavía- Twilight comenzó a entrar en desesperación

-Escúchame… pequeño amanecer…- el dragón volvía a jugar con su nombre, Twilight, pero ella estaba más concentrada preocupándose por el hecho de que su amigo iba a morir ahí -déjame aquí… y vuelve a casa…- Twilight esta vez no quiso obedecerlo

-No, señor gruñón, no dejaré que muera aquí- el dragón sonrió con sus pocas fuerzas al ser llamado señor Gruñón en vez de Cascarrabias

-Esa…fue buena…- Twilight trató de poner todas sus fuerzas en levitar al dragón pero era muy pesado, entonces sintió que se levantaba del suelo y vio como los otros unicornios, incluidos el director del centro, la princesa y su hermano le estaban ayudando, los Pegaso y los ponys de tierra colocaron cuerdas alrededor del dragón y comenzaron a halarlo al interior de la cueva, la princesa fácilmente podría haber introducido al dragón dentro su lecho de muerte, pero a los demás ponys no les hubiese parecido correcto hacerse a un lado y no ayudar, ella comprendía esto, una vez en la recámara del dragón, Twilight retiró las cuerdas del cuerpo del dragón y los unicornios lo bajaron sobre lo que suponían, era su cama, la potra se sentó a su lado y recostó su cabeza sobre él, con Spike inocentemente dormido en su cargador sin enterarse de la situación,

-Descanse bien, señor Cascarrabias, salude a Fire Breath y a Awesome Writer de mi parte– dijo Twilight suavemente cuando el viejo dragón cerró finalmente sus ojos.


	5. La pony y el bebé dragón

Antes de ir camino a casa, Twilight le pidió a Shining y a la princesa que pasaran por el bosque de la muerte, esa parte aterradora y oscura del bosque de las bestias que se había ganado su propio nombre por el alto grado de sus peligros, una parte que de camino a la cueva habían evitado cruzar gracias el trabajo en equipo de unicornios y pegasos ¿Y la pequeña potra quería pasar por ahí?, parecía como si tantos días en el bosque le hubiesen hecho perder la cabeza

-¿Estás segura de eso mi fiel estudiante?- preguntó la princesa un tanto dudosa y al mismo tiempo con algo de curiosidad

-Si princesa, la última vez que pasé por ahí olvidé hacer algo importante- dijo Twilight con una sonrisa sin dar mayores detalles, Shining la miró atónito, anonadado por la tranquilidad de sus palabras

- _¿La última vez?-_ pensó el joven potro tratando de imaginarse la manera en que su hermanita menor escapó de ese lugar y tratando de suprimir los pensamientos que le remitían a lo cerca que estuvo de no regresar con vida

–De acuerdo- dijo la princesa insegura de ese plan, dejando que su estudiante guiara el camino sin quitarle la vista de encima, Twilight caminó de frente y súbitamente dio unos pasos a la derecha por donde sabía, era el camino equivocado, de la nada, todo comenzó a llenarse de neblina y tres pares de ojos rojos aparecieron frente a ella, Shining Armor se dispuso a saltar en frente de su hermana para atacar a los espectros y protegerla pero la princesa Celestia lo detuvo, algo le decía que este era un plan de Twilight y quería confiar en ella pero con sus corazón a mil, siguió sin quitarle los ojos de encima, los demás ponys temblaron, en sus ojos se veía el temor ante las apariciones y parecía que correrían en cualquier momento de no ser por la lealtad hacia su gobernante, la pequeña potra por su parte, sin retroceder o inmutarse en lo más mínimo, comenzó a hablar con las espeluznantes criaturas

-Hola… uhm, señores espíritus… mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle, todos ellos son mis amigos y mi familia- dijo ella señalando a los presentes quienes no sabían si estar impresionados o continuar terriblemente asustados - Sólo vine a darles las gracias por ayudarnos a mí y a Spike antes- uno de los espíritus estiró su espectral mano negra y tocó la pata herida de la potra, lo que hizo sobresaltar a la mayoría, preparándose para entrar en acción en cualquier segundo, la mirada de la negra criatura parecía llena de tristeza mientras observaban la herida de la potranca -Ah ¿Esto? No se preocupen, si no hubiera salido corriendo de ustedes, no me habría caído sobre las rocas filosas, de todas maneras, me tengo que ir y les prometo que nunca, nunca, nunca, volveré a pisar esta parte del bosque para no perderme, pero siempre los recordaré, adiós y ¡Gracias de nuevo!- Los espíritus disiparon la neblina y mostraron una expresión de agrado ante las palabras de Twilight, seguido de esto se marcharon, después de un momento de silencio Celestia dio una señal indicando que salieran del bosque y eso hicieron todos los ponys completamente aliviados, junto al dragoncito bebé cuidadosamente custodiado en el cargador que llevaba la potra.

-Entonces Fire Breath y Awesome Writer se enamoraron, el construyó una cabaña en el bosque para que F.B., Fire Breath, pudiera visitar al señor Cascarrabias todos los días y escribió las historias de los libros para que algún día se cumpliera el sueño de los tres de que los dragones y ponys vivieran juntos y en paz en Equestria- Contaba la pony emocionada en el lomo de su protectora mientras volaban, le hablaba a su maestra sobre la historia del viejo dragón y de su hija, una que le había leído a Spike muchas veces

-¡Vaya! ¡No tenía idea! ¿Y tú crees que ese sueño es posible?- preguntó Celestia por el bien de la conversación, la animaba ver a su protegida tan apasionada por el tema, pero en realidad, a la princesa le pareció un buen sueño, uno posible, uno que ella misma había soñado muchas veces

-¡Claro que sí!- dijo Twilight entusiasmada pero se notaba que aún había algo que le molestaba a la potra, así que hizo una pausa y habló de nuevo -¿Princesa Celestia?- ella sabía que la pequeña quería decirle algo y se dispuso a darle toda su atención

-¿Si Twilight?- hubo otro corto silencio hasta que Twilight continuó

-¿Cree que podría perdonarme?- Celestia no sabía de qué hablaba su protegida, la alegría de haber encontrado a los dos sanos y salvos le había hecho olvidar acerca del resto del mundo, mientras hablaba con la potra había perdido la noción hasta de la existencia de los demás que las acompañaban -Ya sabe, por creer que iba a alejarme de Spike y tratar de enfrentarme a usted- Twilight habló en una forma más formal que lo usual, no quería arriesgarse a ofender mucho más a su maestra en caso de que estuviera enojada con ella, la princesa sonrió y contestó

–Mi querida Twilight, no estoy molesta porque te hayas enfrentado a mí, en ese momento creíste que era lo correcto y pusiste todo de ti para proteger a alguien al que amas, eso no está mal, sin embargo, dejaste que tus emociones y las circunstancias nublaran tu juicio, quiero que confíes en mí, no sólo como tu princesa o como tu maestra, sino que también como tu amiga y la próxima vez que algo te moleste, podemos discutir nuestros problemas antes de pensar en pelear entre nosotras ¿Qué opinas de ese plan?¿Te gusta?- Twilight abrazó a la gran yegua blanca con fuerza y dejó salir un suspiro, su mundo estaba en orden de nuevo

-Me encanta, es el mejor plan del mundo- cerró los ojos al sentir la suavidad de la melena de la princesa y la tranquilidad que sintió fue tal, que cayó profundamente dormida durante el resto del viaje. Todos llegaron a su manera al centro de investigaciones que se encontraba todavía trabajando horas extra en busca de la cura para el dragón como plan de contingencia en caso de que siguiera enfermo, en ese momento, la princesa dejó sentir su real presencia para dar la orden de detener todo, explicando que Twilight había encontrado la cura a tiempo y que ya no había de qué preocuparse, seguido de esto, la potra que ya se había despertado al sentir la luz del sol de la tarde, se acercó al director del centro y le entregó algunas semillas de la planta que había recogido del suelo de la cueva, estas yacían junto a la planta que guardaba celosamente en su maleta, protegida por el hechizo de Fire Breath, además, dio indicaciones de su cuidado para que los investigadores del centro pudieran cultivarlas en caso de que Spike u otro dragón las necesitase más adelante y para que las sometieran a investigaciones en pro de la ciencia pero no se detuvo a charlar con ninguno más de lo necesario, le habían quedado trazos de remordimiento por lo sucedido hace dos noches, todos estaban muy agradecidos e impresionados al escuchar lo que había hecho la potra, al mismo tiempo que algunos de ellos se sintieron apenados pues sabían que sus reacciones no habían sido las mejores al momento de tratar a los pequeños.

En la habitación contigua, se encontraban el señor y la señora Sparkle, quienes se dirigieron a la puerta al escuchar toda la conmoción en el salón principal con la esperanza de que sus angustiosas horas esperando ver de nuevo a su hija, finalmente hubiesen llegado a su fin, maltrecha, al pie de la princesa se encontraba la potrita quien los miró con la sonrisa más brillante y sincera que jamás otro pony hubiese visto, a pesar de su pata coja, corrió hacia los brazos de sus padres quienes la abrazaron aliviados de tener a su pequeña de vuelta y con amor, saludaron al pequeño Spike pues ellos ya lo conocían y comprendían lo terrible que pudo haber sido, haberlo perdido, acercándose a ellos, el cadete Shining sonrió y en tono de burla protestó

-¡Hey! ¿Eso significa que yo era el único que no sabía sobre la nueva adición a la familia?– entonces levitó al dragoncito para consentirlo y observarlo mejor, su hermana y sus padres se rieron, efectivamente él era el único de la familia que no se había enterado de la existencia de Spike, por su parte el bebé dragón se reía a carcajadas mientras Shining le hacía cosquillas.

-Disculpe majestad pero hay un asunto que quisiera discutir con usted- Dijo el director del centro

-Yo también- contestó la princesa con un tono y una expresión de profunda seriedad -Pero deseo discutirlo con todos los miembros de este centro- y antes de que el director dijera otra palabra se paró en la parte más alta de las escaleras para dirigirse a la totalidad del personal

-Mis queridos súbditos, en este centro podemos encontrar las mentes más brillantes de Equestria en cuanto a la investigación de especies diferentes a los ponys y se ha hecho un gran trabajo recopilando información al respecto, pero la información es sólo eso, no tiene emociones y no tiene vida- Los científicos presentían que el centro iba a ser cerrado para nunca más abrir, dejar perder a la protegida de la princesa y a su bebé dragón era una falta que de seguro ella no iba a perdonar, sin mencionar el trato irreverente que les habían dado -Este centro será cerrado- Los ponys guardaron silencio, lo habían visto venir y ninguno se sentía en posición de oponerse, no después de lo sucedido -Y será trasladado al centro de Canterlot donde los investigadores podrán prestar servicio comunitario para aprender a estar en contacto con otros seres vivientes- Los científicos se alegraron de que el centro no sería cerrado y aceptaron con gusto trasladarse a la capital.

Knowledge, sin embargo, aún tenía un pendiente y cuando la princesa terminó de hablar, se acercó apenado a Twilight pidiéndole que le concediera unas palabras a lo cual ella aceptó sin muchas ganas dejando a Spike con su familia, el pony no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con potros así que le resultó difícil comenzar a hablar, Twilight se dio cuenta de ello y tomó la iniciativa -No se preocupe, sé que a los ponys adultos les cuesta escuchar a los potros a veces así que ya no importa mucho…- Knowledge no dejaba de sorprenderse por la perspicacia de la pequeña pero lo correcto era lo correcto, debía hablarle a la pony de todo corazón

-En verdad quiero pedirte disculpas por cómo te traté, eres la potra más brillante que alguna vez haya conocido y quiero que sepas que nunca quise hacerte daño cuando dije lo que dije, no debí juzgar ese libro por su portada, ni a ti, lamento haber demeritado tus ideas sólo porque eres pequeña, debí saber que lo importante no está en el tamaño sino en la mente y el corazón- Twilight sonrió y abrazó al pony que no supo cómo reaccionar al comienzo pero luego devolvió el abrazo

-Usted es un buen pony señor Knowledge- la potrita fue corriendo contenta a donde sus familiares se encontraban fascinados por el dragón bebé. El director miró como la pony se alejaba con una sonrisa y la princesa Celestia se le acercó para hablarle, había visto la escena completa, el director se percató de su presencia y se sintió un poco triste por un segundo

-Supongo que quiere que renuncie a mi cargo como director del centro su majestad- Dijo el pony esperando a que ella le pidiera su identificación profesional

-No totalmente, la verdad es que pienso que un pony como usted sería una buena adición al departamento de criaturas no ponys de la Escuela para Unicornios Superdotados y como maestro para mis alumnos de grados avanzados- El pony la miró sorprendido

-Discúlpeme princesa, no quiero sonar falto de respeto pero no soy muy bueno con los niños, no creo que tenga lo que se necesita para el cargo…- La princesa lo miró con una sonrisa

-Será una gran oportunidad para aprender ¿No lo considera así? Además, creo que ya es lo suficientemente bueno, al menos en sus primeros pasos- dijo ella señalando con su casco a Twilight quien estaba entretenida jugando con su hermano y con Spike

-En ese caso estaría encantado de aceptar la oferta- dijo el pony haciendo una reverencia y alejándose para hablar con sus colegas. Luego de atender sus heridas y de comer algo, Shining se acercó a su hermanita para entregarle algo que le había estado guardando

-Oye Twili ¿Perdiste algo?- la potra lo miró confundida hasta que vio lo que sostenía con su magia y entonces revisó su maleta

-Lo siento Shini, no sabía que lo había perdido- el pony la abrazó y lo puso en uno de los bolsillos de su maleta -Está bien Twili, no fue a propósito y lo más importante es que pude encontrar a mí hermanita, no vuelvas a asustarme así ¿Está bien?- Twilight le devolvió el abrazo

-Lo prometo H.M.M.A.P.S.- El joven potro la miró a la cara buscando explicaciones mientras ella hacía una risita picarona -¿Qué?- Twilight se rió y procedió a explicar el acrónimo -¡Hermano Mayor Mejor Amigo Por Siempre tontito!- Shining no puedo evitar reírse también.

Finalmente, la familia de Twilight, Twilight, la guardia real y la princesa se fueron a Canterlot tras la extenuante jornada, los demás irían en cuanto la princesa terminara los preparativos para trasladar el centro, días después la vida retornó a la normalidad, la princesa dispuso de más ayuda para Twilight con el cuidado del dragoncito, aunque ella todavía prefería hacer la mayor parte del trabajo sola y el profesor Knowledge podía verse recorriendo los pasillos seguido de estudiantes deseosos de saber más acerca de dragones, grifos, sirenas y demás criaturas.

El sueño había terminado y todos despertaron, las ponys tenían pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos -Vaya, no recordaba que la historia hubiera sido tan dramática- dijo Twilight apenada mirando a sus amigas y a su dragón, todos hicieron una bolita de abrazos alrededor de ella y no pudieron evitar dejar salir un -Awwwww- las chicas siguieron comentando lo bello de la historia, sobre la planta y sobre lo bien que la habían pasado por primera vez en la gala, de repente, Twilight en ese momento notó que Spike se estaba durmiendo y se levantó para despedirse de todas, las demás ponys también se dispusieron a ir a sus habitaciones designadas dentro del castillo para dormir y le agradecieron a Luna por haber tenido esa idea, Applejack y Pinkie compartirían habitación Starlight y Trixie también lo harían, Rarity y Fluttershy iban juntas y a Sunset y a Rainbow Dash les correspondió juntas

-¡Me adelantaré!- gritó Rainbow desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el corredor, Sunset sólo pudo verla desaparecer y aprovechó que estaba a solas con la princesa que había sido su mentora para hablarle

–Princesa Celestia... la verdad es que no esperaba descubrir esta parte de Twilight y sé que ella se enfrentó a ti, pero sus razones fueron muy diferentes a las mías, yo fui egoísta, en cambio ella lo hizo por amor- la princesa miró con ternura a su antigua protegida, no podía creer cuanto había crecido desde que Twilight había viajado al mundo humano

-Existen algunas cosas, que aunque no debemos olvidar las lecciones que nos dejan, deben quedarse en el pasado porque no nos permiten avanzar y nos hacen tropezar a cada paso, si, sus razones fueron diferentes, pero en ninguno de los dos casos el enfrentarse a mí fue la respuesta- Sunset recordó la conversación entre la pequeña Twilight y Celestia, entonces dijo

-La próxima vez podemos discutir nuestros problemas antes de pensar en pelear entre nosotras ¿Qué opinas de ese plan?¿Te gusta?- Celestia sonrió gratamente ante la cita textual y contestó

-Me encanta, es el mejor plan del mundo- las dos, unicornio y alicornio, se abrazaron y se despidieron para dirigirse a sus habitaciones, Celestia entró a la suya y vio a su hermana detrás de la puerta

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir así que supongo que opté por esconderme- las dos dejaron salir una risa

-No sabía que tenías esa habilidad hermanita- dijo Celestia rodeando a su hermana con un ala y acariciando su cabeza

–¿Oh? Eso es porque soy una pony de muchos talentos- Las dos hermanas se miraron de nuevo y se rieron a carcajadas

-Quizás podríamos hacer esto tu y yo más seguido, ya sabes contarnos historias la una a la otra ¿Qué opinas?- Propuso Celestia a su hermana quien trató de reprimir la emoción que sentía inútilmente y se lanzó a abrazar a su hermana

-¡Estaría fascinada querida hermana!- terminaron de abrazarse y la princesa Luna se despidió de su hermana para continuar con sus labores nocturnas y permitirle a la princesa del día descansar.

Sunset tocó en la puerta de Twilight para desearle buenas noches a sus amiga, la puerta se abrió y una pony lista para irse a dormir se asomó un poco somnolienta -Lo siento Twilight sólo pasé a desearte felices sueños- Twilight sonrió

-Gracias Sunset, felices sueños a ti también….y, ¿Cómo te sientes?- A Sunset le alegró que su amiga preguntara

-La verdad es que tenía miedo de enfrentar mis miedos y mis errores del pasado pero a cada paso estuviste ahí para impulsarme así que quiero darte las gracias por hacerlo, no por nada eres la princesa de la amistad- Twilight se rió y abrazó a su amiga

-Si me necesitas, estaré aquí siempre al igual que nuestras amigas, las de este mundo y el otro, eso nunca lo dudes- Las dos se despidieron pero Sunset alejándose le habló por última vez esa noche a Twilight

-Es bueno saber que estás dispuesta a llevarle la contraria al mundo por hacer lo correcto, por salvar a un amigo- Sunset entró a su habitación sonriente, el día había tenido sus altibajos pero sumando todo, había sido perfecto

-¡Sunset! No veo caras tristes así que ya puedo dormir tranquila- Dijo Rainbow Dash mientras se acomodaba en su cama

-¿Cómo sabías?- Sunset cayó en cuenta que su amiga alada se había adelantado para permitirle hablar con la princesa a propósito -Gracias Rainbow- y se acomodó en su cama para rápidamente dormir como no lo había hecho esos últimos días pensando en la gala, Rainbow suspiró y también cerró los ojos. Las demás que habían estado asomadas preocupadas por Sunset, cerraron las puertas de sus habitaciones y se acostaron a dormir, todas excepto Twilight, quien le daba las buenas noches a Spike permitiéndole hacerle preguntas.

Momentos antes, en medio de la noche, dos mejores amigas conversaban -¿Por qué tenías tanta curiosidad acerca de esa planta Starlight?- Preguntó Trixie ahora ella con curiosidad

-Verás Trixie, recién me mudé con Twilight y Spike al palacio, ella me encargó de regar las plantas interiores, cuando le pregunté en qué podía ayudar, mientras ella y Spike organizaban la biblioteca- Trixie usualmente no se interesaba por algo que no fuera de incumbencia propia pero esta vez siguió escuchando atentamente y Starlight prosiguió –Después de haber regado todas las plantas, llegué a su habitación y casualmente noté que había una planta no muy atractiva sobre uno de los estantes de Twilight, pensé que no le daba mucha luz así que me dispuse a bajarla y reacomodarla pero antes de que lo hiciera, Twilight se tele-transportó detrás de mí y comenzó a entrar en pánico **"¡ _¿La moviste?!"_** yo no supe que contestar por lo súbito de la pregunta y porque ella parecía a punto de un shock nervioso **"** _ **Dímelo Starlight ¡¿Le dio el sol?! Si por alguna razón le dio el sol a esa planta dejará de funcionar y entonces no habría cumplido la promesa que le hice, ¡Gasp! los-del-centro-no-han-descifrado-todavía-como-hacer-crecer-otra-planta-y-la-otra-que-sembré-es-tan-pequeña-que-no-sé-si-sea-capaz no,no,no,no-que-tal-si-Spike-"** ¡_Tuve que detenerla para que respirara!. En ese momento le expliqué que había llegado antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier cosa y se tranquilizó, obviamente quería preguntarle, pero como en ese entonces apenas había pasado lo de nuestro viaje al pasado y lo del mapa sentí que tal vez ella no me lo diría si era algo realmente tan importante- Cuando Starlight terminó de explicar Trixie ya se había dormido y ella dejó salir un bostezo para dormirse también pensando en lo cómoda que ahora se sentía viviendo con Twilight y Spike siendo capaz de hablar con ella más libremente, y en las cosas maravillosas que le habían ocurrido luego de conocer a su mentora.

En la última habitación con la luz encendida, Spike y Twilight conversaban luego de que ella se despidiera de Sunset -¿Por qué nunca antes no me habías contado esa historia?- preguntó Spike mirándola, como si tratara de leer sus pensamientos, entonces Twilight miró a su dragoncito tiernamente, estaba cansada pero el pequeño no se dormiría sin haber aclarado sus dudas así que se sentó en su cama e invitó a su amiguito a sentarse a su lado

-Bueno…- Su voz se quebró por un instante -creo que pasaron muchas cosas aquella vez que no había querido recordar hasta hoy- Los ojos de la pony se llenaron de lágrimas mientras rememoraba lo cerca que estuvo de perderlo, a su bebé dragón, veía claramente como él desaparecía lenta y dolorosamente de su existencia mientras lo tuvo entre sus patas, como su corazón se destrozó en mil pedazos sin que pudiera hacer nada, la sensación de su cuerpecito frío y sin vida; y todo ese terror que oscurecía su alma. una sensación que trataba de llevársela a un mundo lleno de tristeza y falto de esperanza, de un momento a otro sintió como un suave y tibio toque la sacó de sus recuerdos y cuando miró hacia abajo Spike la había abrazado, como si intentara salvarla, de la misma forma que la salvó aquella vez que escuchó su sonoro llanto de nuevo o cuando ecuchó su voz en las rocas de la duda, los dos compartieron un momento de silencio en el que no necesitaron decirse nada el uno al otro, el estar ahí sentados llenaba sus corazones con calidez y amor

-Gracias por estar conmigo cuando lo he necesitado- Dijo el dragoncito bostezando

-Gracias a ti también Spike, por darme la fuerza para continuar mi camino- Twilight lo levitó sobre su cama para acomodarlo y lo cubrió con sus cobijas, esa noche necesitaba sentir que su pequeño corazón latía y como su pecho se levantaba cada vez que entraba aire en sus pulmones para hallarse tranquila, igual que la noche que llegaron a Canterlot del centro de investigación, Spike se acomodó así mismo para poder sentir el calor de la pony, cerró los ojos y puso una de sus garras suavemente en la pata de Twilight, sosteniéndola como si nunca pretendiera dejarla

-Twi… ¿Cantarías una canción para mí?- Suavemente Twiligth dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada y comenzó su canción de cuna, ninguno se atrevió a soltar al otro en lo que restó de la noche.

" _Mi pequeño amigo_

 _Aquí tu y yo solos,_

 _No importa si el mundo se derrumba,_

 _Me tendrás siempre contigo oh- oh._

 _Pequeño amigo ¿Recuerdas?_

 _Cuando por primera nos vimos lo supe,_

 _No me iría jamás de tu lado,_

 _Supe que eras más que un hermano, mi fiel aliado._

 _Si puedes escucharme, quisiera guiar tus pasos,_

 _Porque no sé cuánto tiempo signifique siempre,_

 _Pero siempre te cuidaré, te protegeré_

 _Mi pequeño amigo, sabes cuánto te amo,_

 _Ya sabes cuánto te amo"_

Te amo mi bebé dragón, mi pequeño amigo Spike.

 **Nota de la autora:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, como escribí al comienzo esta es mi primer historia y estoy muy emocionada de compartirla con ustedes, si tiene más preguntas sobre la historia de Fire Breather, Awesome Writer y el viejo dragón Cascarrabias. estoy pensando en escribir una corta historia sobre ellos más adelante para aclarar dudas, obviamente con la participación de personajes actuales de My Little Pony. ¡Muchísimas gracias por leer mi historia!


End file.
